La esperanza del Clan Senju
by marale-chan
Summary: TRADUCION: ¿Y si en vez de ser Kushina la madre de Naruto y por un truco del destino la madre de Naruto es Tsunade después de una noche de borrachera con Minato y Naruto se convertira tanto en el heredero como en la esperanza del clan Senju. Averigüe qué sería la vida ahora para Naruto


**Esperanza del Clan Senju**

**Capítulo uno: Misterio**

"Pensar "

**Descargo de responsabilidad: yo no hago y haré nunca poseer Naruto, esta historia ni siquiera es mía, es de Aragon Potter que me dio permiso de traducir esta historia, si quieren ver la original (en inglés) ve a (sin espacios):****www. fanfiction s/ 5498273**

Era tarde en la noche y el sol se ponía en el oeste, dos figuras se veían viajando por la carretera que conduce desde la frontera de Kawa no Kuni (País del río) para Tanzaku Gai; un pueblo pequeño pero animado que era una buena distancia de Konoha.

Una de las figuras era un hombre alto de pie cerca de 6.4 pies. Él parecía ser de unos cuarenta años más o menos, a pesar de que se comportaba como alguien medio de esa edad. Había muy largo pelo blanco, punta atado en una cola de caballo, con dos flequillo hasta los hombros que enmarcaban los dos lados de su rostro, las líneas rojas que corrían de sus ojos, y un protector de cabeza única con el kanji de "aceite" impresa a través del objeto metálico en su frente.

Este hombre era Jiraya el famoso Sapo Sabio del Densetsu no Sannin (Tres Ninja Legendario), un antiguo alumno de Sarutobi Hiruzen, el Tercer Hokage, el Shinobi no Kami (dios de Ninja) y el profesor. Jiraya es también el autor de la serie de libros de ficción para adultos popular llamado Icha-Icha y es un autoproclamado súper pervertido.

El hombre que caminaba a su lado era aproximadamente 6.1 pies y parecía estar en sus comienzos a mediados de los años veinte. Llevaba un uniforme estándar Konoha ninja, un chaleco antibalas, con una larga bata blanca de manga corta con la llama roja que adorna los bordes. Tenía los ojos azules brillantes y el pelo rubio de punta que se agachó para hebras altura del mentón que enmarcaban los dos lados de la cara. Fue considerado muy guapo por el hecho de que muchas mujeres fueron a menudo encaprichado por su apariencia por sí sola.

Este hombre era Namikaze Minato, el famoso Konoha no Kiiroi Senko (Rayo Amarillo de Konoha), Yondaime Hokage (Cuarto Hokage) y antiguo alumno de Jiraya.

Los dos hombres estaban en camino de vuelta a Konoha después de negociar con éxito y la firma de una alianza con Sunagakure no Sato (Aldea Oculta de la Arena) y su líder el Yondaime Kazekage (Cuarto Kazekage).

La razón de por qué es sólo los dos de ellos ya que en la mayoría de los casos, cada vez que un Kage deja su pueblo, él o ella tendría un par de escuadrones de ANBU o shinobi nivel Jōnin para actuar como su detalle guardia. Sin embargo, ya que era Jiraya el Sapo Sabio el que viaja con el Hokage, se decidió que un detalle guardia Jōnin o ANBU estaría innecesarios; ya que sólo un tonto se le ocurra atacar dos shinobi nivel Kage cuando están juntos. Sobre todo porque estos dos shinobi son el Yondaime Hokage, ninja más fuerte de la época existentes en la actualidad y Jiraya el Sapo Sabio que se dice que es el miembro más fuerte del Densetsu no Sannin.

"Bueno Minato, por lo menos lo hizo a Tanzaku Gai, supongo que no vamos a tener que dormir en el bosque en la tierra esta noche." Jiraya habló en tono de broma.

"Tienes razón Sensei, por supuesto que podríamos haber conseguido volver con mi **Hirashin no Jutsu** (Técnica del Dios del Trueno Volador), pero, prefiero tomarme mi tiempo y no vuelvo a ese papeleo mientras pueda. Una vez que entrar en la ciudad iremos a reservar una habitación en un hotel decente, entonces podemos ir a un bar local y celebrar a la nueva alianza ", respondió Minato.

"¡Así se habla! ja, podemos incluso tener suerte esta noche", Jiraya le respondió como él golpeó Minato en la parte posterior con ganas de tener un poco de sake.

Muy pronto los dos ninjas encontraron un hotel decente y reservamos una habitación, tras lo cual se dirigieron al mejor bar cerca de su hotel, e inesperadamente se encontraron con una cara familiar en el bar.

La persona que encontraron en el bar era una mujer rubia con el pelo recogido en dos largas coletas que le llegaban hasta la cadera baja con hebras altura del mentón que enmarcan ambos lados de su cara, una marca en forma de diamante en la frente y los ojos marrones. Ella es de unos 5.4 pies y llevaba una túnica verde con un kanji de "Gamble" (apuesta) en él. Debajo de la bata que llevaba una camisa blanca junto con pantalones cortos de color negro con una faja de cintura que empareja. Pero sus características más destacadas son sus pechos extremadamente grandes (que eran unos ciento seis centímetros). Ella es lo que la mayoría de las personas lo llamarían de gran belleza.

"Hime! Mi ha sido un rato! No esperaba verte aquí esta noche." -gritó Jiraya

La mujer que llamó a Jiraya no era otro que Senju Tsunade, La princesa Slug (Babosa); el único miembro femenino de la Densetsu no Sannin; el último miembro vivo de los Senju Clan; nieta de Senju Hashirama, el Shodai Hokage (Primer Hokage); Sobrina nieta de Senju Tobirama, el Nidaime Hokage (Segundo Hokage); antiguo alumno de Sarutobi Hiruzen, el Tercer Hokage. Ella también se acredita como la mujer más bella del mundo. Fue gracias a sus esfuerzos en la curación y los venenos de curado que Konoha fue incluso capaz de ganar la Segunda Gran Guerra Mundial Shinobi, que le valió el título de ser el más grande Iryo-nin (Médico-nin) en las naciones elementales.

Cuando Tsunade se volvió para ver quién llama a ella, la mujer esperaba para ver un cobrador de deudas. Sin embargo ella estaba en su lugar saludó a la vista de su antiguo compañero de equipo Jiraya y su antiguo alumno, el actual Hokage, Minato Namikaze.

"Jiraya, Minato! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" preguntó Tsunade mientras dejaba su platillo de sake.

"Minato y sólo llegaron a la ciudad hace apenas un rato, después de que terminamos caminata de hoy a través de Kawa no kuni desde Suna, en la negociación de una alianza entre Suna y Konoha." respondió Jiraya.

"Así que entiendo que las negociaciones han ido bien, ya que debe estar aquí para celebrar?" preguntó la princesa Slug.

"Sí, terminaron muy bien, aunque las negociaciones fueron difíciles gracias al Kazekage. Siguió tratando de hacer el favor alianza Suna más en vez de lo que es igual a los dos pueblos. Tampoco ayudó que hizo varios comentarios sarcásticos sobre Konoha ser demasiado blando y débil ", dijo Minato con el ceño fruncido.

No le gustaba el Yondaime Kazekage tanto, a menudo se encuentra que sea un lugar frío y, individuo indiferente. Sobre todo con la forma en que se ignora o pasa a su esposa embarazada, hija de tres años y, hijo de dos años como si fueran nada para él.

Fue en este punto que Minato, finalmente se dio cuenta de la joven adolescente que estaba sentado en silencio junto a Tsunade. La chica en cuestión parecía tener unos quince años y tenía en la mano un pequeño lechón pequeño en sus brazos. Ella fue nombrada Shizune; Aprendiz de Tsunade y sobrina del antiguo amante de Tsunade, Kato Dan, un reconocido Shinobi de Konoha.

Cuando Minato la vio, saludó el pelo negro adolescente amablemente que la hizo ruborizarse ligeramente, luego se inclinó y le dio la bienvenida al referirse a él como "Hokage-sama," a la que Minato sólo ella se sacudió y le dijo que lo llamara Minato, no por su título, ya que no se encuentran actualmente en Konoha. Por supuesto, esto causó Shizune se sonrojara más profunda a llamar probablemente el más fuerte Shinobi viva de una manera tan familiar.

Los dos hombres se sentaron en los taburetes de la barra con Minato a la derecha de Tsunade y Jiraya sentado al lado de Minato, esto llevó a Tsunade para continuar la conversación.

"Entonces, ¿quién cuida de la aldea, mientras que usted está ausente? Seguramente usted no dejo el pueblo al cuidado de esos viejos fósiles Koharu, Homura, Danzo, o cualquier otra persona en el consejo?" preguntó Tsunade ya que ella nunca lo hizo como esos tres viejos fósiles hambrientos de poder. Esto se debía a que la mayoría de las veces se comportaba como que sabían mejor que los demás y con frecuencia tratar de usurpar la autoridad de otras personas, en especial el del Hokage si no estaban de acuerdo con su decisión. Mientras que no podían hacer nada oficialmente, podrían sin duda jugar con la emoción de la gente para conseguir el resto del consejo de cambiar de opinión. Danzo era excepcional en hacerlo.

"Nah, dejamos sensei a cargo hasta que regresemos." dijo Jiraya al que Tsunade se limitó a asentir.

"Así que, Minato cómo está siendo la vida Hokage?" -preguntó mientras tomaba un sorbo de su sake.

"Duro! Especialmente con todo el papeleo que tienen que hacer y todas las reuniones que tengo que asistir con el consejo. No me deja tiempo para una vida social tampoco." respondió Minato mientras tomaba un sorbo de sake.

"¿Qué pasa con esa ANBU cabeza roja, chica linda de Uzushiogakure (Aldea escondida en los remolinos) que estabas viendo?; Kushina, no era ese su nombre?" Preguntó Jiraya.

"Es algo que no funcionó, quería formar una familia con ella, pero hace dos años me dijo que quería centrarse más en su carrera en lugar de tener una relación conmigo." Minato respondió con un profundo suspiro.

"Lamento escuchar eso, mocoso.", dijo con pesar en la relación fallida entre la niña Uzumaki y su estudiante.

Minato apenas rozó Jiraya off diciendo que estaba bien y que estaba sobre ella de todos modos.

"Así que..." arrastró las palabras un poco borracho Tsunade, "Supongo que eso significa que estás de vuelta en el mercado de soltero para todas esas señoras elegibles por ahí que quiere ser la próxima Sra. Namikaze." terminó con una sonrisa.

"Creo que se puede decir que, y lo que estar entre esas señoras Tsunade-hime?" preguntó Minato con una leve sonrisa mientras tomaba otro sorbo de sake.

"¡Ah! Usted desea, mocoso." reído Tsunade mientras tomaba otro sorbo grande de sake de su plato antes de rellenarlo.

Durante las siguientes cuatro horas los tres hablaron sobre diferentes cosas y las personas dentro y fuera de Konoha. Shizune había dejado hace dos horas y media para ir a dormir, mientras tanto Jiraya había desmayado borracho en la barra de pie con baba goteando de su boca. Tsunade y Minato continuaron hablando entre sí, haciendo caso omiso de los ronquidos y babeo Jiraya. Mientras hablaban continuaron beber más bien, llegando a ser tan intoxicado que los dos Shinobi nivel Kage comenzaron a coquetear con otros.

"Sabes Tsunade, tuve la... más grande enamorado de ti... cuando yo era un Genin." arrastrando las palabras de Minato.

"Hipo! Bueno, yo siento honrado Minato-kun." Tsunade pastosa su respuesta.

Los dos continuaron a coquetear un lado a otro de esta manera hasta Tsunade habló de repente. "Tal vez podamos tener nuestra propia pequeña fiesta... de vuelta en mi habitación... para celebrar la nueva alianza de Konoha con Suna." rió una Tsunade completamente ebrio como una niña pequeña escuela.

"Muéstrame el camino, hime". Dijo el igualmente intoxicado Hokage.

Muy pronto los dos shinobi ebrio tambaleándose del bar, dejando al desmayado Jiraya en el stand bar. Él sería arrojado de inmediato a la calle poco después se fueron cuando el barman decidió cerrar. Los dos pronto llegaron a la habitación de Tsunade en el mismo hotel y entró en la habitación donde a ellos de forma rápida y borracha comenzaron a quitar cada otra ropa y procedieron a "examinar" el uno al otro en la pasión climatizada.

Para la mayoría de la noche gemidos, gruñidos y risas se escuchaban procedentes de la habitación de Tsunade y no se detuvieron hasta muy tarde en la noche.

* * *

-A la mañana siguiente en la habitación de Tsunade-

A la mañana siguiente, Tsunade lentamente se despertó con un gemido, debido a la resaca masiva que estaba sintiendo en la actualidad y la luz a todo volumen desde el sol en los ojos para que ella dio la vuelta de espaldas a la ventana.

" _Ooooohhhh! Mi cabeza... esa es la última vez que voy a celebrar con Jiraya y Minato así ",_ pensó Tsunade.

Era como que estaba en ese momento cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba completamente desnudo después de su realización lentamente la golpeó, ella entonces oyó otro gemido procedente del lado de ella.

Cuando abrió de nuevo los ojos, fue recibido con la visión de un hombre desnudo con el pelo de punta rubio brillante.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" Gritó Tsunade como ella saltó de la cama y se puso la ropa de cama con ella para cubrir su pudor. Tan pronto como ella tiró de la colcha de la cama, el hombre junto a ella tiró por la borda una se cayó de la cama y en el suelo lo que le hace gemir de nuevo, pero esta vez en aún más dolor.

Después de un minuto más o menos el hombre misterioso se levantó lentamente desde el otro lado de la cama, con la cabeza de la resaca dolorosa que tenía de beber mucho la noche anterior, y de la gran protuberancia que se estaba formando en su cabeza después de golpear el suelo.

Era como el hombre se puso de pie que Tsunade se dio cuenta de quién era el hombre.

"MINATO?" Gritó Tsunade voz alta.

Minato se encogió ante voz de Tsunade, debido a un dolor punzante en la cabeza. Fue cuando él ganó sus cojinetes y miró a Tsunade que una mirada confusa azotó el rostro.

"Tsunade, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí en mi habitación?" -preguntó el confundido Hokage.

"Tu habitación? Este es mi cuarto baka! Yo debería ser el que hace que no usted! Por no hablar de por qué estás en 'MI' cama desnudo!" dijo Tsunade y ella le señaló con ira.

"¿Eh?" dijo Minato mientras se miró a sí mismo y vio que él era de hecho desnudo como un recién nacido. Al ver esto, el joven se puso rojo y rápidamente agarró una almohada cerca para cubrir "Pequeño Minato".

"¿Qué pasó anoche? Lo último que puedo recordar, los dos estábamos bebiendo y hablando mientras sensei se desmayó borracho." gimió cabo Minato mientras sostenía la cabeza debido a la resaca.

"La última cosa que recuerdo fue..." dijo Tsunade mientras trataba de recordar lo que había suceder anoche, cuando de repente la golpeó cuando sus actividades volvieron en una serie de retrocesos rápidos. Después de que la hembra Sannin repente se puso roja de vergüenza mientras continuaba recordar las actividades de la noche anterior.

Irónicamente, como Minato observó la cara de Tsunade convertir varios tonos de rojo, también él empezó a recordar lo que hicieron la noche anterior; lo que le hace sonrojar también de color rojo brillante de la vergüenza.

Bastante rápidamente una Tsunade enojado volvió a mirar Minato y señaló acusadoramente a él.

"¡Maldito bastardo! Te aprovechaste de mí cuando yo estaba demasiado borracho para pensar con claridad!"

"Yo! Yo no era el que estaba coqueteando como una chica fan hormonal en el bar! Tú fuiste el que lo empezó todo!" Minato defendió.

"No te atrevas a probar y me culpen! Usted admitió que a sí mismo que tenía una cosa para mí, ya que sus días Genin anoche! Fue entonces cuando se decidió a tomar ventaja de mí cuando estaba borracho!"

"Hey ahora, yo no fui el que me invitó a entrar en su habitación. Todo era su idea de llegar a su habitación. Así que si había alguien que fue aprovechada, se me fue, como lo hizo su camino conmigo jugando médico de un paciente en las sábanas de la cama!" dijo Minato que la apuntaba acusadoramente.

Durante los siguientes diez minutos los dos continuaron para tratar de echar la culpa de los acontecimientos de la noche anterior en el uno al otro, pero con el tiempo se establecieron en el acuerdo que se trataba de sus faltas. Luego se vistió a toda prisa y decidieron que iban a mantener lo que pasó anoche un secreto entre los dos de ellos. Sobre todo a partir de una cierto súper pervertido que ambos sabían, a sabiendas de que si alguna vez se enteró, nunca dejaría que cualquiera de ellos viven abajo y que lo más probable es terminar en su próximo libro.

Después de unos minutos, Minato se fue rápidamente de la habitación de Tsunade y decidió regresar a su habitación, con la esperanza de que Jiraya no se había levantado todavía.

Justo cuando estaba a punto de abrir la puerta una voz le gritó.

"Minato Hey!"

Cuando Minato se dio la vuelta vio a Jiraya venir hacia él desde las escaleras que conducen a la planta baja del hotel.

"Hey Minato Me alegra ver que usted está para arriba!; Pensé que todavía estarías durmiendo como una piedra después de todo la bebida de anoche Estabas a punto de venir a ver por mí ¿no es así?" Jiraya habló mientras se acercaba a su antiguo alumno.

"Eh... sí, eso es sensei derecha." Minato dijo algo nervioso y secretamente contento de que su sensei no estaba en su habitación compartida para encontrar que él no estuvo allí en toda la noche.

"Parece que me quedé desmayado en el bar junto a mí, me arrojaron a la calle donde me desperté hace un rato", continuó Jiraya, por lo que empezó a reducir sus ojos en el joven Hokage.

"Entonces, ¿por qué no me traen a nuestra habitación la noche anterior?"

"Bueno... eh... verás... la cosa era... eh." tartamudeó un Minato nervioso al tratar de llegar a una buena excusa, y fallando miserablemente bastante en el proceso.

Fue en ese momento en Minato estaba tratando de pensar en una excusa que Jiraya detecta un cierto olor que viene de la persona del joven.

"Minato, ¿qué es ese olor que viene de ti?" preguntó Jiraya mientras se acercaba peligrosamente cerca y comenzó a oler la ropa de Minato.

"¿Es que el perfume que huelo?"

Minato comenzó a ponerse más nervioso mientras se maldijo a sí mismo por no ducharse, dándose cuenta de que debía de haber conseguido un poco de perfume de Tsunade en su ropa cuando estaba con ella. Sabía que si su sensei reconoció el olor se daría cuenta rápidamente lo que pasó anoche, en cuyo caso sería el final oficial del mundo de Minato.

Como afirmando los temores de Minato, una sonrisa pervertida apareció en el rostro del Sapo Sabio.

"Escuche sensei, puedo explicar..." comenzó Minato mientras trataba de llegar a una excusa creíble de por qué tenía el perfume de Tsunade en su ropa en el lugar.

"¿Qué hay que explicar? Has tenido suerte en la cama con alguna joven caliente en el bar la noche anterior, no mocoso?" preguntó Jiraya con una sonrisa pervertida formándose en su rostro.

"¿Eh?" fue la respuesta inteligente de Minato como había esperado claramente su antiguo profesor de decir algo completamente diferente.

"Vamos Minato, puedo oler el perfume viene de su ropa. Tuviste suerte con una chica joven caliente desde aquí. Si me hubieras dicho que desde el principio, lo habría entendido. Entonces, ¿quién es ella? ¿Era la joven caliente camarera del bar que te hizo un guiño la última noche, cuando ella nos sirvió sake o era una de esas mujeres jóvenes sexy en la mesa cercana que nos estaban observando? Adelante, tú me puedes decir ", preguntó el Jiraya sonriendo mientras clavaba su codo en el costado de Minato, con ganas de escuchar todos los detalles para su próximo libro.

"Uh, sí, eres sensei derecha. Supongo que no puedo ocultar nada de ti." dijo Minato mientras dejaba escapar un silencioso suspiro de alivio. Jiraya no había reconocido el perfume a pesar de que todavía estuvo muy cerca de la verdad.

"Así que vas a decirme cómo era o quién estabas anoche?" preguntó Jiraya como él dio suavemente un codazo a Minato en su costado otra vez, todo el tiempo sonriendo como el súper pervertido que era.

La decisión de cambiar de tema rápidamente, Minato actuó rápido. "Tal vez más tarde sensei, pero ¿qué tal si nos vayamos? Si nos vamos ahora, podemos llegar a Konoha antes del anochecer." Los dos comenzaron a caminar.

Como Minato bajó las escaleras Jiraya en modo súper pervertido, seguido de cerca detrás de él tratando de conseguir los detalles jugosos de lo que pasó anoche, de boca de su antiguo discípulo.

"Vamos, mocoso! Al menos dime quién era. ¿Es una rubia, una morena, o una cabeza roja? ¿Es ella caprichosa o gritona? Al menos dime si yo la conozco. Vamos, palo de golf, dígale mí que por lo menos". Declaró Jiraya.

Minato simplemente ignoró las súplicas de su sensei, todo el rato pensando. "Si_ supieras sensei. Si supieras_".

* * *

-Dos meses más tarde-

Actualmente Tsunade estaba acostado en una cama en un hotel que ella y Shizune se quedó en un rato, Shizune estaba usando jutsu médico para realizar un análisis médico a Tsunade, donde su mano descansaba encima del ombligo de Tsunade, enviando pequeños pulsos de chacra para examinar cualquier irregularidad. Ella estaba haciendo esto porque era el único que Tsunade confía sin duda.

Después Shizune había terminado su análisis bajo Tsunade, ella confirmó lo que Tsunade creía cuando se dio cuenta de que echaba de menos a su período... que estaba embarazada.

Tsunade subió corriendo y se puso rápidamente su ropa de nuevo.

" _Cuando me encuentro a ese bastardo, voy a matarlo, revivirlo, y luego matarlo de nuevo!_ " pensado un Tsunade enojado.

"Shizune, prepárate para salir. Nos dirigimos a Konoha" Tsunade ordenó airadamente.

Por supuesto, esto sorprendió a su aprendiz, no porque su amo había hablado con enojo a ella, sino porque le había dicho que iban a Konoha, el mismo lugar Tsunade juró que nunca poner un pie en otra vez.

"Pe-Pero ¿por qué sensei?" balbuceó un Shizune conmocionado.

"Porque yo voy a matar al padre de mi hijo por embarazarme" Tsunade respondió airadamente como ella salió de la habitación para su regreso a casa.


End file.
